


Love Story

by emysoccer11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harrystyles, liampayne, louistomlinson - Freeform, niallhoran - Freeform, onedirection, zaynmalik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emysoccer11/pseuds/emysoccer11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik was an average boy living a perfect life. He had a great family who supported him and always welcomed him. Not until now, that he noticed that's he's been living in a pool of darkness and mystery after a plane crash in which his whole family died. He's been in the foster home for 4 years now, being bullied by the others for his culture and looks. He wanted to be like the others, wanted to be friends, and most of all, he wanted to be loved. Not long after, Zayn is taken in by the Horan family. An Irish family with 1 boy, Niall. Zayn fancies Niall with great passion, but then again, will he ever learn to love again? Will that one special love disappoint him later on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life of Zayn [Journal Written Chapter]

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend that Niall is an only child in this.
> 
> No copying!

**June 4, 2009**

Hi, I'm Zayn Malik. You may know me as DJ Malik as what my 'friends' call me, or just Zayn. I live in a boys foster home, along with another 10 boys. My family died 4 years ago in a plane crash coming back from New York, I didn't go because I was sick. Today, I am going to meet my new foster family, being in a car feels great to me because I haven't been in one for 4 years now. I am bullied by the other boys because of my culture, looks, and skin color. All I want to do is look like them, be like them, and be friends with them, but I guess, I can't. I'm leaving to go to my new foster home now with Allison Sullivan, the social worker. Wish me luck, I hope they're nice. Bye!

 


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZAYN MEETS HIS FAMILY***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about him meeting the new foster family!
> 
>  
> 
> ***Bradford Boys Foster Home is not a real company just a made up one to go with the story. It applies to no one and selects no harm intended***

This was it, I was going to meet my new foster family for the first time ever.

I walked down the narrow cobblestone path and up the little brick steps with Allison, anxious to meet the companions. Allison rang the doorbell, and my heart started racing after I heard footsteps making their way to the door. I saw a pair of feet settling down as a middle-aged woman opened the door, to my surprise, she was short and skinny, and a very welcoming figure.

"Hello! I'm Maura! Very nice to meet you guys!" She said, giving a hand for me to shake. 

I shook her hand shakily. 

"Hello, I'm Allison Sullivan, the care worker at the Bradford Boys Foster Home. This is Zayn Malik, your new foster child." She replied, stepping aside to give Maura a better view of me.

She gave Allison a crazed look and shrugged a bit as her eyes widened at the sight of me. I swelled up deep down inside because I know she already disliked me at the moment.

She moved aside signaling me to come inside and see the rest of my new foster house. I stepped in with my messy shoes leaving tracks of dirt in their clean house. Maura shut the door after talking to Allison and walked over to me as I was already settled on the couch. 

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" She asked kindly.

"Tea please." I replied.

"Yes, sir!" She said scrambling to the kitchen to make the tea.

Everything was fine, I was watching TV until a blond figure came walking out of the hallway that i've never seen in my life.


	3. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn meets Niall.
> 
> As this story is made, Zayn will eventually fall in love with Niall, the same way around. 
> 
> I have completed my research about foster families, and this is NOT incest. They're not blood-related so it's OKAY for them to fall in love.

"Hey mum," Niall said, walking into the kitchen and completely ignoring me.

"Niall!" she scolded, "go introduce yourself to Zayn." He sighed and walked over to me, clearly not happy to see me here.

"Hi, i'm Niall." Niall said with that thick Irish accent that you'd want to hear everyday.

I smiled a bit, hoping for a smile in return, but did not get one. "I-uh, i'm Zayn."

And those were the words that started everything.

***

After a few minutes of chatting, we knew almost everything about each other.

Niall is 15, naturally a brunette, loves to play football (soccer), plays guitar, loves Nando's, and loves to meet new people. 

He had showed me around his abnormally large house, and into the guest room, where I will be staying. It has a nice queen sized bed, with a mint green comforter. The walls were painted grey, which makes a fantastic combination of colors. The headboard was black as was the dresser and the night stand.

I sat on my bed, daydreaming, and as soon as I knew it, it was time for dinner. Niall and I walked down the beautiful staircase to the lovely dining room. 

"What's for dinner, mum?" Niall asked her, sitting at the table, patting the seat next to hi, which signaled me to sit there. The chair was awfully comfortable and I felt as though I could slowly daze off. 

***

"Thank you, Mrs.Horan; dinner was delicious." I say, smiling at her.

"You're very welcome. Nothing is better than a wonderful home cooked meal." she replied, smiling back.

I began to walk up the stairs when I heard her say my name, "yes ma'am?" I say, walking into the kitchen where she is.

"Call me Maura." she cooed. I smiled at her, then practically ran up the stairs, into Niall's room. He was playing FIFA 13.

I sat on his bed and watched him dominate against the other team. 

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, reaching to grab the remote.

"Sure." he replied, smiling.

I grabbed it and we began playing, he thought he was so good, well I beat him. The game ended very quickly. I set the remote back to where it was and turned to Niall.

"You know we're going to school tomorrow, right?" he said, almost as if it was a question. My heart felt as it would pop out of my chest anytime soon. I wasn't used to going to school. Last time I went was before my family passed.

"Uh uh, yeah." I said, trying my best to sound cheery about it. 

"Well, we've better get to sleep, don't wanna be late." he tucked himself into bed, "Can you turn off the light when you leave, Zayn?" he said, I got up and stood in the doorway. 

"Sure." I flicked off the light switch. We exchanged our goodnights and I walked into my room, changed into my pajama's, and read a few chapters of my book before I turned off the light and fell asleep, nervous for what tomorrow will bring.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn goes to school for the first time in years and meets many unexpected people.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing at 6:30am. I had slept perfectly, without a doubt. 

I grabbed my towel and walked in to the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone this early, and showered; humming a song. I finished my shower and dried off, I then brushed my teeth, then went back into my room to pick an outfit out. 

***

After about 15 minutes, I finally chose my outfit; plain white t-shirt, blackish jeans, a leather jacket, and a black snapback. 

I walked down the stairs and had noticed that Maura was awake preparing a rather big breakfast, and Niall sitting at the table.

Niall looked hot. He was wearing a white tank, shorts, and a white snapback, damn.

"Good morning!" I said, sounding cheery, and sitting at the table next to Niall who was packing his plate with eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Morning," Maura and Niall said in unison. 

*AFTER BREAKFAST*

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and slipped on my white converse, following Niall out the door and made a turn, heading for school.

"Are we in the same classes?" I asked, a bit uneasy of this whole school situation.

"Yeah, all except two." he replied, reaching over to his backpack and handed me a map of the entire school.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"A map of the entire school, I can't uh show you around."

We had reached the school. He ran over to 2 boys standing outside the school, waiting for Niall. One had tasseled brown hair with piercing blue eyes, brighter than Niall's, and the other had curly brown hair with beautiful green eyes. 

I sighed and walked towards what's supposed to be my locker, next to my locker there was a tall boy a slight mohawk-y buzz cut look. He saw me walking over and smiled.

"Hi, i'm Liam." he said, still cheekily smiling. I gave him a smile in return.

"I'm Zayn." I said, opening my locker and setting some books in.

"I'm guessing you're new here? I can show you around if you'd like." he questioned.

"That'd be great, let's go!" I exclaimed, shutting my locker and following Liam.

And that was the start of our friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!


End file.
